Time Paradox
by TheWriterWhoIsAlone
Summary: What happens when Marci and Marshall meet? What will they find and discover? What about when the rest of the two universes collide? Will they destroy the evil king... the one you might not expect? Is there more to Ice king's past? Just a head thought that had been bouncing around for awhile. **One shot**


**Disclaimer I do not own AT**

_It would have never been thought. That Simon could create something. Insane they would say, that's what they called him. He laughed. He was, but in the most right way. He didn't have many people close to him, except one girl. Marceline, she was going to be the queen. The queen of this desolate world if not something much worse, more sinister. She had a pure heart, he wasn't sure how anyone would make her so cynical. Then again, he knew he would be insane, and he didn't believe that. He created bubble gum. Princess Bubble Gum, and her candy kingdom. He made her fake parents too, so she would not suspect. He made her for Marceline, he, never wanted her to be alone. Alone in the world he knew was devastated. The world he did not recognize. He mixed science with magic casting a spell so that any age Marci would stop growing, so would Bonnie. He would have never known that his obsession for the princess came from this, that it was still just him, trying to gain some of his relationships back, his old love, the daughter in Marceline he had gained until she out grew him and he forgot. She begged him not to forget, cried, and pleaded. She said she did not want to be alone, and she made sure he wasn't. Old gum scraped from tables and pairs of worn out shoes, old candy, sweets, that was what Bubble Gum was made of. No one knew. No one until now would have ever guessed._

Marci woke up in a daze very confused.

"Wha- Wha? Where am I?"

"Hey." It was a guy's voice.

She could see he was chained to the wall.

"You aright?" He continued. She could see he was trying to remain calm.

"Who ar-who are you?" Marceline had to admit she felt very weak. It was a drag.

Marceline noticed looking down that she was also chained but had more room than the guy sitting away from her so she took it as her move to go to him. For  
some reason she was instantly drawn.

"I'm Marshall Lee and you?"

Even though it was only his ankle bound she could see he was picking at his nails.

"Marceline. Would you mind telling me how I got here Marsh?"

"Don't call me that, only friends call me that."

"Well we are both stuck down here being held captive I think that makes us acquaintances at least."

Marshall sighed. This girl did not know who she was dealing with. What she was dealing with.

"Here." He handed her his shirt. He had a white v-neck under his flannel and the girl had not eaten in days.  
He had already drained her boots, it was the least he could do.

She ate his shirt with the feeling of pure starvation and hunger.

"I haven't been able to get out. It's always morning when there is feeding. I saved you my shirt so you could help me escape. I'm still too weak to do much and you are too. If we work together though we might stand a chance."

They were in a jail within a cave. It was cold and dark. They were held down by chains.

Marceline scooted closer to the other. She knew he was a vampire.

"We get food?"

"Apples."

"Gross." Marceline said with an eye roll. "Where- Where am I?""

"The land of Aaaaah my dear."

"Don't you mean Oooo?"

He gave her a confused look.

"Look, I know you are confused. I've been more aware lately. Let me fill in the blanks, and then you may see how dire this all is. The Lich King? Your Lich king? He's back. He tried to overrun everything in our universe. You banished him? Well the Cosmic Owl made it so a stupid worm whole was there for the guy. Fionna and Cake destroyed ours and now it looks like we have to deal with yours."

"Fionna? Cake? Don't you mean Finn and Jake?"

"Gosh, am I really this slow? Did you not hear anything just I said? PARALLEL UNIVRSE. I have to figure everything out I swear.  
I got my battle axe bass taken up for this? "

"So how did I get here?"

"Ice queen."

"Ice queen?"

"Yeah the Lich made his own worm hole after coming back. Smart cookie. Ice queen apparently took you, with help of the Ice king I can only guess."

"Simon. He would never do that to me. He's harmless. He…he would not work with them."

"Simone would not do that to me either, but they did, they are not the ones we love anymore Marci."

"Only my friends get to call me that." She mocked his earlier tone.

"What friends? We are alone in this world, you know that. We lost our souls forever don't you get it? I try not to get attached for that reason specifically.  
I get that you are a chick, but really!"

Through his words Marceline thought of those she loved, with everything she had, Bonnie, her Bonnie, Finn the noble knight, Jake. Everything, everyone, they all passed her mind. It happened so quickly. Bubble gum and Marceline had history that was for sure. Since she helped her recover Hambo she couldn't help but think of how she missed the other girl's friendship. Thinking back on it, she could not figure out what went wrong.

"I care for them too you know? Gumball… Cake…Fionna."

He smiled and his fangs showed, but the smile was obviously fake and sad. Maybe they were not so different, at least that was what Marceline thought for a moment.

He continued. "It's just easier not getting mushy. I, I am not good with talking you know. This right now, this is a lot for me, so… IT DOES NOT LEAVE HERE."

They both chuckled. For a second they were startled at how in sync they were, how alike they sounded. They were thrown for a loop.

"Alright, well we have to figure this out don't we?"

"Why has Fiona not come, if you two are such pals?"

"I had planned to go on a journey for new strings. I did not mean for all of this to happen. I was actually on my way when I was taken. She does not even know there is no way she could."

"Perfect."

Meanwhile Finn was growing more nervous. He went to talk with Bubblegum. He knew Flame Princess was no option.

"Hey PB can we talk?"

"Why of course Finn, what is on your mind?"

"Well I know you and Marci have not been the best of friends."

Bubblegum saddened at the mention of the other girl.

"Aww geez." Finn continued nervously. "I did not mean to upset you, you know? I'm just nervous. We had plans and she did not show. I have not seen her."

"Well it's easy for the vampire queen," She emphasized the name with some bitterness mixed with something else, something hidden, and something more about the past, "to drop off the face of the earth from time to time." She finished.

"Like you."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Well excuse me princess…. you are always so busy with you kingdom and that's radical and all. You know I totally support all the rhombus stuff and science thing-a-jigs you do, but you get lost in your own world too."

The scientist had to think this over, take it sort of scientifically.

He was right of course.

"We have to save her Finn."

"I know."

Bubblegum looked up from her work, the science, the beakers.

"Oh Marceline, where could you be?"

Meanwhile back in the cave Marci and Marshall.

"Look, we are obviously not even in the ice kingdom. They'll never find us! This is the Linch's cave, his lair." Marshall said with disdain.

"HI-YA!"

Just then the door was busted down. A fully sized Cake the cat breaking it with ease.

"Fionna that was so badass! See! I knew you would save us!"

"Uh no you didn't! You just said that there was not any hope!"

Marceline said with a roll of her eyes

"Oh awesome, there is two of them?" Fionna asked.

Gumball shuddered.

"What is HE doing here?" Marshall questioned.

"Come on! We have to run! We made sure to save you when the Linch was not around!"

"Well… we knew there was some sort of parallel play here, so I needed gumball to make US a portal. You know, score one for the good guys. I was getting worried, you were taking too long."

"I'm queen I'll have you know, of things I cannot begin to describe. A world made of fire. A world of desire. The things I have seen…"

"You are not going to break out into song are you?" Fionna scoffed messing with her nails.

"UGH. How can you stand her? Finn is bad enough" Marci questioned Marshall.

"Hey look, I'm sorry. It's just been stressful you know? That Ice queen is one messed up person."

Just then Marshall grew angry.

"You know about Ben Fi… just drop it. I thought you would understand."

Just then Marshall's and Marceline's eyes met and they dropped their gaze quickly.

"Come on Marsh. We have to clean up this mess. We had to get her to tell me where you were and now we have to get everything fixed. We…can just talk about it all later." The prince intervened.

"Whatever." Marshall and Marceline said in unison then once again met each others look and laughed.

"Freaky! They're like so alike. Wow zow!" Fionna said with energy.

Marceline laughed.

"And you say we are like? Wait until you meet Finn…geez."

"You know? Simon may be our only hope. He may be the thing keeping everything in balance." Fionna continued.

"Whatever, I just want to go home! Please. I have to warn everyone. I'll get the Night-O-Sphere ready.  
I'll ask Bonnie for the help of her candy people.  
Anything, we, we cannot let the Linch destroy us."

"Well, after some persuading, I got some old enemies to join us, Including Ice king and queen. We can do that in your world too. Get people to join. If they see that our worlds, as we know them, will be forever changed, then, maybe they will see there is something to fight for."

"We will stand with you." Marshall said.

"We will fight." Prince Gumball added,

Marshall and Gumball looked at one another and nodded in agreement. Everyone knew that when it came down to it that there would be one thing to do, and that was to stand together, as one.

"How did you defeat yours?" Marceline asked.

"Easy, she did not die until his skull is penetrated or until there is a magic force strong enough. That's the simplicity of it, although yours seems smarter, I would not be surprised if some of our people double cross us." Fionna said.

Marci took this thought into consideration. She would never tell anyone but her dreams was how she dealt with reality. They had been captives for a little while longer and she had slept before her continued conversation with Marshall and the rescue. She knew either she would die or Simon would by the end of it all, as her dream gave her the power to see into the future through her vampire powers which had grown and been growing since adolescence. The question was, how? How would it occur? Would it occur with Marceline dying in battle with wounds that could not be healed? Touching Marshall? Would the Ice king undergoing death by giving up his crown and therefore his power? That much did not matter now, the real question was how to avoid it.

They were headed to Gumball's Kingdome to enter the Parallel Universe Portal as he had called it. They laughed as they described how everything the Ice king had thought had somehow been true. The travel was fast and painless and they ended up in the lab where Bonnie and Finn were talking, time paradox brought them back to that moment of their worry.

"Geez thanks Bonnie…I-I did not think you cared."

She had just heard their conversation.

"Marceline!" The princess ran to her and they hugged.

"Come on! You know I'm no sap." She said but could not help hug back and smiled, she did not think she would see her again. "Look look, I know you were worried but…"

Marceline had been standing in front of their new friends and finally they came into view of Finn and Marceline.

All she heard were gasps.

"Fascinating…they are…they are us." Bubblegum stated with wonder.

"Quite." Gumball said.

"Whoaaaa!" Finn said. "This is totes cray. Totally crazy."


End file.
